Another Soul Reborn
by FruitsBoA89
Summary: Kagome has forgotten her life in feudal Japan. She has been having strange dreams about a man, then sees a person resembling them at school.
1. Dreams

This is my first fanfic ^^; so it's not very good...but still read it please!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people, sadly :( then again if I did, it would probably bereally...weird.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The young man, with flowing raven-black hair spoke his dieing words, "I...I'll find you again" Then he collapsed.  
  
"Noooo!" Kagome screamed.  
  
In a cold sweat, Kagome awoke and turned to her side. 'Why do I keep having these dreams, no nightmares?' She tried to sleep again, but the images of the young man haunted her thoughts. Somewhere, she knew that face, yet she couldn't recall where.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a restless night, dawn came. Kagome quickly dressed in her school uniform and grabbed her school books. She rushed downstairs and sat down for breakfast. As she ate the rice, she pondered her dream.   
  
"Why are you so quiet sis?" questioned Souta.   
  
Deep in thought, she continued eating the rice.  
  
"Sis?"   
  
Mama interrupted, "Souta, would you like some soy sauce?"  
  
"No thanks, but sis..."  
  
"I'm finished. Got to get to school. Bye!" said Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome!" shouted Kagome's friends.  
  
Kagome turned around and said, "Yuka, Erri, Ayumi-chan, ohayo!"   
  
Yuka said, "Have you seen the new transfer student? He's so cute!"  
  
Smiling, Ayumi said, "I hope he's in our class."  
  
"I saw him first... Oh look, there he is now!" exclaimed Erri, pointing to a guy near the main school doors.  
  
Kagome looked around, but couldn't see him, so the girls walked to the new student. When the student was in clear view, Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, staring at the guy. He had long, raven-black hair, that probably would have to be cut off due to school rules. His eyes matched his hair, the same raven-black hue. Suddenly, the guy turned around. He fixed his gaze on Kagome for a moment, then turned his head away, arrogantly. This action gave her a feeling of deja vu. This had to be the person from her dreams.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that was short, but I know what's gonna happen next, just wanna see if anyone likes it first. Next one's hopefully longer. I'll probly update it Monday. 


	2. Deja Vu

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha people, sadly :( then again if I did, it would probably be really...weird.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome regained her composure, and quickly said, "Umm sorry, good morning."  
  
The guy responded "Morning."  
  
"Have we met?"  
  
"I...don't think so. Does Hiroshi Yamashita ring a bell?"   
  
"No," she said, sighing, "I'm Kagome Higurashi."  
  
Hiroshi had a blank look on his face for a moment. "Ka...gome?" he muttered under his breath. "No, its nothing."  
  
"Hmmm?"   
  
The bell rang, interrupting their exchange. Hiroshi walked inside the school, looking around. "Where's class 1-C?" he asked Kagome.  
  
"Oh, that's my homeroom. Just follow me"  
  
"Great...I'm stuck with some weird girl all day," Hiroshi muttered.  
  
Kagome clenched her fists, and shouted "Hey! What did I do to you? I don't even know you!"  
  
"Just go to class, lady," Hiroshi said, with his hands in his pockets, looking bored.  
  
"Hmph," Kagome turned and walked away. To her dismay, Hiroshi followed her "I'm not leading you to class, I have to go too."  
  
"Well I'm not following you, I have to go this way to get to class."  
  
Kagome sighed, and walked down the hallway, making a point to ignore Hiroshi. 'Why am I getting so annoyed at him? I barely even know him. Well he started it!' Kagome thought as she continued to class. Hiroshi was following her from a distance. He pretended not to look, but kept glancing up. Her black hair, highlighted with midnight blue, flowed as she walked, especially since she was walking quicker, due to her anger. Her short greyish-green skirt swayed as she walked. It all seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't place a finger on it. The name Kagome was the only thing he remembered since he was found that snowy day. He stopped for a moment, just staring at her backside, as she walked away.   
  
Then Kagome turned around and shouted from a distance, "Come on Hiroshi! Class starts soon"  
  
Hiroshi quickly walked to Kagome. Kagome lectured, "You shouldn't zone out like that, especially on your first day."   
  
"I wasn't zoning out! I was just...tired I guess." Hiroshi said while walking next to Kagome.  
  
Kagome didn't want to start a fight when they were almost to class, so she said, "Yeah, yeah, just don't act like this in class."   
  
Hiroshi and Kagome walked into class. Kagome took her usual seat, and told Hiroshi to sit in the seat next to her, since it was empty, at least until the teacher assigned a new seat. It was next to a window overlooking the front lawn, in the second to back row. Hiroshi sat in the seat, but instead of lookin out the window, gazed at Kagome. If only he could remember where he knew her....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that was a little longer ^^;;; and its Thursday (unless ff.nets bein weird), even though I said Monday, but you got another chapter! I kinda know whats gonna happen, but I'll take suggestions ^_^. Btw if I get some reviews, I'll try to update this faster. 


End file.
